kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkness
The Darkness is the name given to a shadow-army summoned by a group of necromungus midway through the Fourth Age, and by extension also refers to the time period where this campaign took place. With the continual disappearance of powerful beings after the end of the God Wars, either due to meeting their match by mortal hands or deciding to leave and create their own realm, it came to the attention of four necromungus that there was a steadily declining pool of opponents that could challenge them in the world. Armed with this knowledge, Zemouriel, their leader and most powerful of the four, envisioned the creation of a grand army with which they would shatter the armies of the Free Peoples and therefore take over the entirety of Raeltir. In order to achieve this, the four used their mastery over shadows to create semi-corporeal beings, reminiscent of human knights, whose arms could shape into any weapon or appendage they so chose. With the four necromungus being able to call upon, and dismiss this army at a whim, meant that they could spring attacks upon settlements without the defending forces being aware of any aggression whatsoever, and disappear into the ether. In this way they destroyed many cities in the Wilderlands, before passing over the Midpoint Mountains and targeting instead the kingdoms of man. Knowing that Sir Markus VonH was the one which all species may rally around, and therefore his removal would lead to the falling apart of any substantial resisting force, it was decided that he should be the first on their list to take out, and they progressed steadily towards Capital City. Sir Markus, reading the signs and understanding the level of threat, called the entirety of the moderator taskforce to Capital City in order to man the walls. Furthermore he summoned every great hero, warrior, mage and archer, every ranger, hunter and barbarian, every sellsword, every bandit, every single being or beast of power that he thought would come to their aid, in order to defend against this threat. The greatest heroes of the age- Calagimir of the Silver Blade, Celedron of the Elves, Jack Rincewind, the Blade of Fia, Harielmere Mynori, Keneroth Allerentos and countless others, rallied to this call and rode out to meet the necromungus in battle, knowing that their success meant the survival of the human nations; their failure, the sacking of Capital City. What followed next was the Battle of Mynori Point, where most of the great heroes of the age lost their lives. Harielmere, sacrificing himself, was able to summon a fortification for which the army to retreat to after a staggering defeat. The survivors, most of whom were not any of the fabled warriors that had lead the campaign, eventually devised a plan to locate the reanimated corpse of Calagimir, and shatter his Silver Blade to release the Wrath held within. Despite heavy losses, they were successful in this endeavor. In the following turning of the tides, three of the four necromungus, Zemouriel included, were vanquished, and the Darkness dissipated, unable to harm the world any longer.